Mousilyn King
NOTICE: The content of this page is currently being rewritten, and will be subject to multiple updates in the near future. Until that point, most outdated information regarding the subject of this page will be crossed out until said updates are complete. Thank you and stay tuned! :-) Mousilyn King is the daughter of a Rat King, and a new student at Monster High. A transfer from Flaunt High and a Los Fangeles ghoul, she has ambitions of graduating and making it in Hauntlywood as a lot of things, but mostly an actress. Character Personality Mousilyn, upon first notice (most monsters do tend to notice her) will act as the typical Hauntlywood socialite. Passionate with a flair for the overdramatic, she will make mountains out of molehills (and will also be offended at those who refer to her as a mole, rather than the mouse she actually is). Concepts such as affluence and influence are second nature for her, and she had to make quite the adjustment upon moving cities and schools. Still, a true Los Fangeles ghoul at heart, she was able to preserve a lot about her eccentric behavior and bring it to Monster High, earning her even more attention, much to her content. A well-raised young mouse, she can hardly do without her credit cards or any other types of currency, and having a taste for the finer things in unlife, “roughing it” would practically be a mousetrap, a lost cause. Still, having been raised surrounded not only by celebrity, but by business, she is good with small amounts of money, and can make it stretch. However, despite her typical and often clichéd actress-nature, there a handful of traits that separate her from all the other monstrous-starlets, and that is her desire to really prove her worth. While most in her standing act the part of a relatable ghoulebrity but in reality are just as superficial as the rest of them, Mousilyn conversely acts vain the majority of the time but is in fact truly dedicated to the arts. Growing up in a already famous and wealthy family with plenty of VIMs, most have assumed she is simply famous for being famous and nothing more. This, in fact, infuriates her, as she has worked and trained hard to hone her craft, and she believes she has earned the right to brag and be prideful of herself without such accusations being thrown at her. Thus, she has dedicated herself to making it with her own efforts, no hand-outs from her family. That’s not to say she never does, because it can and does happen quite often, but she certainly tries her best to act against it, which ties into another one of her major traits: stubbornness. She can’t help it, it runs in her family. It varies from standing her ground nobly to being rather immature at times and saying no to those who only try to help her. Occasionally argumentative, she will always join a debate if the topic even slightly interests or affects her, and she is totally the type of ghoul to keep an argument going even if she recognizes she’s wrong in the middle of it. But it isn’t all bad, and although rare, she will step in to defend another monster, and when it counts, she can craft surprisingly well-crafted and eloquent arguments. Despite her confidence, Mousilyn is entirely capable of being humiliated, and has a plethora of embarrassing behaviors that she does try to keep hidden at all costs. Although a street-smart and capable young ghoul in her own right, she hasn’t much in the way of memorizing anything other than lines, and can often struggle with her studies among other things, and can have plenty of ditzy and forgetful moments. It is one of few things that she is even slightly insecure about. Of course, there’s her other obvious set of habits, most of which revolve around her rodent-like nature. She’ll squeak, scurry, and with her above-average hearing, will likely use it to eavesdrop on other conversations. She does tend to be quite the gossip. Needless to say, she doesn’t do much to fight against most blonde and mouse stereotypes. Appearance Mousilyn is a petite ghoul with brown fur, pink eyes, and medium-length straight blonde hair. She also has a naked pink rat tail, and large mouse ears with pink insides. She wears her clothes mostly in the colors of red and gold, with pink, white, and select other colors used only occasionally. Interests and Hobbies Acting/Arts TBA Classical Monster Although not "classical" monsters, per say, humanoid mice, rats, and other rodents have been a staple of the overall horror genre (especially movies) for certainly long enough to have earned a place in Monster High's lore, whether they be portrayed as a species, mutants, or lycanthropic subgroup. Mousilyn follows the specific Monster High interpretation of monstrous mice/rats, based around her cousin, Mouscedes, introduced as canon in Boo York, Boo York, with a few assorted headcanons to fill in the gaps. Relationships Family Father - Ratchard King Mousilyn’s father, Ratchard King, one of many “Rat Kings” in the family, is a humble monster despite his vast wealth and inheritance. For years, he successfully ran a branch of the family business, and is an expert-businessman himself, very intelligent, knowledgeable, and charismatic. He did tire of it all, eventually, however, so he moved his wife and daughter out of Los Fangeles and into New Salem. He still manages a few smaller establishments in the town, and takes occasional trips back to their old city to check on how the business is being run in his absence, which Mousilyn often begs to go on just to see her old home. She usually cannot, but otherwise, they have a good relationship and connection to each other, with Ratchard having spoiled Mousilyn when she was growing up and even to this day, although he has given it a bit of a rest in recent times. Mother - Mousdelina King TBA Brother - Mouson King Mousilyn's older brother, Mouson, was always the more responsible, mature sibling, even when he was her age. Unlike her, he never had an interest in the arts or fame, and instead always idolized his father as he aged hoped to take over their branch of the family business. When their father stepped down and retired, Mouson got what he wanted and, being of age, stayed behind in Los Fangeles while the rest of his family moved to New Salem. Despite their differenced in personality, he almost always got along with his little sister, even going as far as to put up with her diva tantrums. Even though he lives quite a ways away now, he and Mousilyn keep a long-distance sibling bond. Cousin - Mouscedes King TBA Uncle - Ratmond King TBA Cousin - Raphael King Friends Canine Nyx One of the first friends Mousilyn made at Monster High, these two met in a way only ghoulebrity’s could: escaping from fans. From there, they constructed a friendship based around commonalities and similar grievances about fame, and they regularly hang out, swapping stories and showing each other the basics of their quite different but equally known talents. More TBA Elissibat TBA Romance Boyfriend - Paul Solson TBA Outfits Trivia * Her three ghoulebrity idols are Kitty Purry, Scaris Killton, and Mousilyn Mouseroe, whom she was named after. * Her favorite song is Scarifornia Ghouls ''by Kitty Purry, a famed werecat popstar whom Mousilyn was able to briefly meet. She considers it one of her best memories in recent times. * Her birthday is June 1st. * She shaves her rodent whiskers regularly. Notes * Her name is an obvious pun on the name Marilyn and the word "mouse". * She is her creator's favorite OC for roleplaying. * Her quote is a reference to the animated Canadian "reality-show" ''Total Drama, in which a character who shares quite a few traits with Mousilyn utters it. * Her theme songs would be ''When I Grow Up ''by the Pussycat Dolls and ''California Girls ''by Katy Perry. * She shares her birthday with the real Marilyn Monroe. Category:Females Category:Original Characters Category:Airbenderfreak's OCs Category:Wererodent Category:Ship of the Month Category:Character of the Month